The Tale of The Admiral
by Tarlea
Summary: The Epilogue for my story The Memoirs of James Norrington. I decided it could also be a OneShot. Captain Jack and Mr. Gibbs visit the Turners and Gibbs tells the children the tale of the current captain of the Flying Dutchman, The Admiral Norrington.


**EPILOGUE**

"Well, we were sailing out off the coast of Trinidad, and I says to Jack I says 'Cap'n, I reckon it's been ten years since we last put into Port Royal.' And he agreed with me it had been more than ten years, and that we might drop in on our old friends Mr. and Mrs. Turner and see how they were doin'."

"And here we are mate!"

Captain Jack Sparrow and the ever faithful Mr. Gibbs stepped into the parlor of the fashionable seaside house of the Turners. They were greeted warmly by its occupants, the lovely Mrs. Elizabeth Turner, and the ever noble William Turner. On the floor before the fire played a young boy of twelve, with a young girl of the same age, and another boy who looked to be about eight.

"My, my William, you _have_ been busy. No doubt making up for lost time, eh?" Jack chided Will. "I suppose then it's not true." Will gave a puzzled look.

"You, know…snip-snip." Jack mimed scissors with his hand. Will was about to respond when Elizabeth interjected.

"The oldest boy is mine. The other two are neighbors and playmates. And as you can see," here she patted her swollen belly, "Young James will have a sister soon."

"And she'll be a heartbreaker for sure, like her mum."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs. It's so good to have you here."

An hour later, rum in hand, Mr. Gibbs found himself surrounded by children, telling them vivid stories about his grand adventures on the high seas. He was in his element, and the shining faces were enthralled by all he had to say. The adults sat beyond, listening as well, and interjecting their own comments here and there, reminiscing on their adventures of years past.

"…and that was the last I ever saw of Captain Hector Barbossa. They say he still sails the seven seas, searching for immortality." When he had finished he took a large swig of rum, as the small voices encouraged him to tell another.

"All right ya little heathens--I'll tell ye one more. Now, what would you like to hear about?"

"Tell us about Grim Jim--The Admiral and the _Flying Dutchman_."

Gibb's eyes lit up, and he exchanged a glance with the head of the house. "Aye, sure, I'll tell ye about the Admiral." And he took another long pull from his tankard and settled in to tell his tale.

"Now all ye now that there's a ship out there what sails the open seas between this world and the next, ferryin' the souls that died at sea form this world to the hereafter--_The Flying Dutchman_." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Well, long ago, years before you were born, the sea goddess Calypso charged a man, Davy Jones his name was, with the task of sailing the _Flying Dutchman_ and caring for those souls who made the weary passage to the land of the dead. He loved her so that he would do anything for her, and agreed. Ten years he was bound to roam the seas, with only one day ashore at the end of them. On that day he would see his love, paid for by the ten years of servitude. Well, Jones he performed his duty by her, and when the ten years were up, he went to meet his love. But she was the goddess of the sea, and every sailor knows the sea cannot be trusted. She never arrived to meet Jones, and rather than feel the pain that it caused him, he cut out his heart and bound himself to the _Dutchman_ forever. He sailed the seas, terrorizing ships with his terrible sea monster the Kraken, binding dying sailors to a hundred years in servitude upon his ship. Well, that's when old Black Billy stabbed the heart of Davy Jones and took his place as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

Will smiled. He had been given the nickname Black Billy, because he represented death. He still had not gotten used to the title. Elizabeth returned his smile, playfully, and kissed him. Meanwhile, Gibbs continued his story.

"Now Black Billy he loved a woman. As beautiful as beautiful could be. She had golden hair and eyes like the stars, and when she smiled you could hear angels singing and her steps was like a dance and her voice like a song." He winked at Elizabeth who blushed at his elaboration.

"Now, when he stabbed the heart of Davy Jones, Black Billy had to cut out his heart to become captain. He put that heart in a chest, and gave it to his love, bidding her keep it safe. Ten years Black Billy came for the souls who died at sea, and took them to the land of the dead. When he returned for one day at the end of those years, there was his love, waiting for him, with his heart safe in her hands. And as they embraced, the goddess Calypso appeared to them in the form of an old fortune-teller, and told Black Billy that he was free of his bond. Because she had waited faithfully for him and kept her promise, he could be free of his duty, if he could find a captain to take his place.

And he looked among his crew and he found his first mate, Grim Jim as he's sometimes called, but most know him as The Admiral. The Admiral had once been a man, an officer in His Majesty's Navy, sailed under him myself as a matter of fact." The young voices cried out in disbelief.

"Aye, that I did. And a fine man he was, noble and straightforward and clean as a whistle. Honest as the stars in the sky, and he kept a tight ship. He'd been aboard a ship since he was a boy, and he knew every wave in the sea did The Admiral.

Now, he too loved a woman, but she loved another. And when she married another he fell into despair, nursing his broken heart. As the years passed he became an Admiral, and found himself aboard _The Flying Dutchman_ in the days when Davy Jones was captain. When Davy Jones captured his love, the Admiral helped her escape, but Jones run him through with his sword, and there he died. Not long after that, Black Billy became captain of the _Dutchman_.

One day Black Billy picked up his soul wanderin' the seas, and The Admiral comes to his cabin and says 'Cap'n sir, I've been sailing the seas since I can remember. It's all I know. So I want to request a spot on your crew, if you'll have me.' And old Black Billy, he knew what a good and honorable seaman The Admiral was, so he took him on at once as his first mate. And when the time came for Billy to be released of his duty and find a new Cap'n, well, guess who it was?"

"The Admiral!" the small voices cried out.

"Aye me darlins, The Admiral himself. He loved the sea, so he cut out his heart and vowed to sail the seas forever, performing the duty that the goddess Calypso laid upon him in a special ceremony. And now, if you die at sea, The Admiral will come and take you aboard his ship to the land of the dead." Another swig of rum.

"But my story is not over. Now The Admiral he still had a broken heart. And he never forgot the girl he had once loved and lost. Til' one day there came aboard his ship the daughter of a captain of the South Carolina Navy, one of the colonies up North. Her name was Margaret. She had hair like polished mahogany, and eyes as blue as the sky on a sunny day. She was strong and brave, and had a wit as sharp as any sword, and a loving nature that made her well-loved by all who knew her. The day she came aboard, The Admiral looked upon her, and her eyes pierced his soul, and he knew he would never been the same again. As the years passed, The Admiral found an excuse to keep her on board his ship, and not to let her pass on to the land of the dead.

Fifteen years they sailed, loving each other more every day, and never having the courage to speak what was in their hearts. Then one day, he called her to his cabin, and gave her the chest that contained his heart. She returned his love, and took the heart, to watch over it always. Today, they sail the seas, side by side. And once every ten years, at the crack of dawn, as the sun just rises over the Caribbean Sea, you can see the _Flying Dutchman_, with The Admiral at his helm, and Margaret by his side. And that day they come ashore, and they dance at the Governor's Ball, and they walk along the battlements atop the fort, protecting Port Royal from all of its enemies. And so they will live into eternity, bound together with a love that will never die."

Gibbs sat back, satisfied with the story. He was applauded most enthusiastically, before the lady of the house rose and announced that it was time for going home. As the children protested, she edged close to Mr. Gibbs with mischief in her eye.

"Changed the story a bit haven't you, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Only embellishin' some of the details. For dramatic effect. And givin' it a proper ending, like any good story needs."

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Gibbs. You never change."

"I should hope I didn't. I wouldn't be near so loveable if I did. Now, where's that rum o'yours?" She laughed again, and as the children were ushered out the door, Mr. Gibbs joined Captain Sparrow and the master of the house in a bottle of rum, and together they drank a toast to Admiral James Norrington, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

-------------------------

A Note On Timeline: This takes place twelve years after the end of AWE. Thus, Will and Elizabeth have lived together as man and wife for two years, and their son is twelve. James Norrington has been captain of the Dutchman for only two years, and has since met Margeret and fallen in love with her. Gibbs, in his storytelling embellishement, makes it 15 years, and adds the bit about every ten years and the governor's ball and things like that--"givin' it a proper endin'." At this point it hasn't been ten years since Norrington took command of the Dutchman.

A Note On Plot: I know this is a bit heavy and wordy, but I did try to cut out some of the unecessary plotline for your sakes. As for Norrington becoming Captain, I knew from the movie's not explained canon **Wikipedia says: "The screenwriters have said that because Elizabeth stayed true to Will for the interim 10 years and he continued to ferry souls to the next world, the curse was lifted and he becomes free of the Flying Dutchman." It's cited to a forum where Terry Rossio explains some things, including the abovementioned facts. )** that because Elizabeth waited faithfully, Will could be free--but the Dutchman must have a captain, and who better suited than a man whose whole life was as an officer at sea? I couldn't think of a better fate for James Norrington. And of course he deserved love as well, so there you have Margaret. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
